Life 1 - Light and Darkness
Light and Darkness (光と闇 Hikari To Yami) is the first life of High School of Purgatory, written by Penhaligon. It deals with Zachary's introduction to the supernatural world and his two new protectors Group Work of the Second Day Zachary was terribly late. After the party in Sunday, he stayed all night with Mary in her bed, and, when he awakened, he losed the first day of classes. But he arrived to the second, at least Late, again He runned through the streets of the city, and finally reached the school after the first two times passed. He was in time to the Geography Class, still He was thinking by the good way Zachary jammed the door of the class, surprising everybody. The teacher, sitted on the table, faced him - Late, Mister White. At least you came. You can sit… - He looked to his friends, Jack and Larkin. The two smiled to him. He walked to their direction – With your group in the work He stopped - Work? - Yeah. A Team Work that I passed. We, the teachers, decided to join you in groups until the end of the year, to all works. It was hard to decide where to put you, but we thought that you, a long-time student here, was perfect to help the rookies. So, you’re now with them. Our four new students. There He pointed to them. Finally, Zachary viewed that the class was divided in groups of tables. They’re probably doing the work. He walked to them, slowly and forced, and sitted on the empty chair. The four were looking to them That was a brunette girl smiling, and a blonde boy with a very tanned skin. Along him, that was another brunette, but with a serious expression. And a child with purple hair - Wait? That is a child in the second year? - What? You never saw a genius before!? – Asked the boy – My name is Miles. These are… - Anna – said the smiling brunette – And she is Sasha - Hello! - Hi – Said Sasha, concentrating in the work again - Don’t worry, she is anti-social with everybody – said the blonde guy – My name is… He looked to Anna as if he was waiting for her approvation. She looked over him with a worried face, and he turned back to Zachary - My name is Dateth – He said – And you? - I’m Zachary – He finally sitted to face them – So… What’s up? Anna released a little laugh - The work… Pick your part - What exactly? - Europe – She said – I want the detailed english and german landscape in a half hour. And this is for now! He looked to the other side of the room. Mary smiled to him and looked to the door, smiling. He smiled back, but then, Sasha’ hand touched his shoulder - If you want to have sex with your girlfriend – She said – Then do this at home. Not here. Now, you’ll do your work - Oh, okay. But even if I… She pressionated her finger against his neck, making him moan in pain - Okay! Okay! You won! - Like ever – Anna said Zachary looked to Anna’s face at the same time she looked through the window and made a new facial expression: Something between happiness, surprise and unbelief - I… I’m going to the bathroom – She runned to the door and exited the room, leaving Zachary to wonder about what she saw When he looked through the window, he was certain that he saw something like a white wing Angels of the School Gardens - What are you doing here!? – Exclaimed Anna to the boy They were in the middle of the school gardens, which are between the three buildings and, although there are many windows to spy them, she was sure that any of the humans could look to them. Not now - I came to see your mission. Sophia said that you was here, in Earth. I don’t believed on her, but I came to see with my eyes – Said Emmanuel, looking to her with a emotionless face – How you dare? - I was sent here, Em. Raziel sent me to look over the boy, and he sent other Angels to look over the others too - I’m not talking about your mission or about you lefting Heaven without giving a notice to us. I’m talking about him He pointed through the window to the blonde boy which was talking to Zachary and Miles before Sasha pushed his ear - Dateth? – She questioned – What’s the problem? - What’s the problem!? All of them! He is a Devil! We are Angels! These words are auto-explicative, don’t you think!? - No. I don’t. Em, a do not suffer the same feelings of superiority them you. And Sasha agreed with me about him. Dateth can be utile and will help us - So he knows about the mission? - The information, somehow, leaked to the Underworld. The Satans sent Devils from the Extra Demons’ clans to oversee the Commanders, because the 72 Pillars would probably fight for the power. The Extra ones are most reliable - No Devil is reliable. They are beings of darkness and evil, created from the pure sin. Opposed to our sinless perfection - We are subjected to sin like all other beings. If we aren’t, then Fallen Angels would never exist. But I accept this truth. You don’t. And I wouldn’t waste my time trying to teach you about this - One day on Earth and you’re already feeling human. This is ridiculous. Now I know why Cassiel sent me here - Em, you… Wait, Cassiel sent you here? - Yes – Emmanuel said, opening his three pairs of wings from his back – Seraph Cassiel is ordering you to come back to Heaven, now! - No - What!? Anael, you’re desobeying a direct order from a Seraph!? - No. I’m fulfilling it. Raziel ordered me to stay and protect Zachary. I will not pass over his order for another A light spear appeared on Emmanuel’s hand - Anael, you need to came back to Heaven, wanting it or not. He convinced me to do this, and I’ll do. If you don’t want to came by free will, then, it will be by force Another spear of light appeared, this time in Anael’s hand - You can try, but I promise that, if you win, you will have a scar for the rest of your life - Torment Chains! Miles released several chains made of a glowing energy who tangled around Emmanuel and imprisioned him - What is this!? - Basical binding magic – Miles said – It is not very durable and the cost of energy is very high, but is sufficiently powerful to keep you down - Who’s you? - My name is Miles. Miles Maxwell. I’m was a first-class Adept at the Golden Dawn, and now I’m a first-class Warlock at the same organization. Who sent you here? - No one sent me – He groaned in pain – I came for myself. To save a lost friend before she fall from Heaven - You said that someone convinced you – Said Anael - Yes. The red-haired boy. No… He was not a boy. He wasn’t even human to start with - So, Anna… – Miles laughed with the false name of the angelic girl – What I should do with him - Nothing – She said – You have some way to release him back to Heaven… - If I go back, then I will return! - …Powerless? Miles thinked about this for some time before saying: - Yes. I have A purple magical circle opened below him, showing the image of a purple moon inside it, releasing a massive quantity of a purple energy. Miles positioned his hands in a praying position, and closed his eyes as he started to cast the spell: - I call upon the mighty power of God. Remove from this earth, the holy angel in your service. Lord, eject them back to Heaven. Through the power of God depart from this holy land! Oh, powerless servant of the highest Seven Heavens. Go now, I command you! - NO! The energy enveloped him and dissolved itself in an explosion of purple light, lefting nothing but white feathers behind Anael looked to Miles - I learned a reverse exorcism in a book one time. Is the same logic of a normal one: Render a being powerless and return it to it’s home dimension. The difference is that it works with an Angel, not with a Devil. It was classfied as a middle-class spell - You casted it so easily - Yeah. But now, I am the one powerless. Let’s go, An. We have a geography work about Europe to complete Twilight on the Black Mall After the school, Zachary went back home, and stayed in his bedroom the entire day, receiving many messages from his friends, and even one from Mary, but something who surprised him was Anna and Dateth’s messages to him, including one inviting him to join them in the city mall Why not? ''Was what he thought when he jumped out of bed and took a shower. He choose the first clothes he saw and went on to the mall Constructed in the middle of the city, it was a great building, primarily in white colors, and with several parts of the roof made of glass. As a Tuesday, there aren’t many people up there In the second floor, he found the quartet walking, at distance - Hi, Anna! – Zachary exclaimed, distant He rushed through the mall to reach the girl, who was using a strange cloth who mixed a chess pattern in reddish colors with white - Oh, you’re here – Anna said – Thank you for coming. We were not planing to call you, but, who knows this place better then someone who lives here? - Yeah… But, what you want to do here? - I don’t know – Anna looked to Miles and Sasha, waiting for some manifestation of them, but achieved no results. She turned around to him, smiling – Maybe… A kinema - Cinema? - Yeah. This thing – Dateth looked to Anna with an angry expression, and she looked to them, asking for a silent forgiveness - Is in that direction – He said - Oh. Sure – Said Miles – Let’s go They walked in the direction he pointed out. At the cinema, Sasha choose an aleatory terror movie for them to see. Zachary stayed all time chating with Anna and Dateth, and only paid attention when someone was killed. After that, they started to wander through the mall, talking about many things, until they finally stopped at an ice cream shop While the others were buying ice creams, Anna started talking with Zachary - Zac, I’m so glad you came. I thought you wouldn’t came to stay with us - Why? - Because we are new on the school. On the city. We’re new in all aspects and you’re not - There’s no problem to me – Zachary looked to her face – Why you’re looking worried? - Because… – She suspired – I was worried that you wouldn’t be fine - Why should I be not fine? - Because… – Dateth started when the ambient suddenly get darker. Through the glass roof, Zachary saw when the sky became mixed in dark colors, and the people in the mall disappeared in the stories and hallways - Oh, no, they’re here? – Questioned Miles – I thought they would give us time to explain the situation to him - What is that? - I’m feeling this being so sudden – Said Sasha – We arrived here yesterday and they are here. It’s a miracle that Zachary is alive at all - What!? Why I’m supposed to be not alive!? Black feathers rained from the sky - '''Light Spear!' Miles created a magical shield which defended from a giant spear made of pure light, who dispelled with the shock of the collision. Zachary, scared, fell to the ground as black-clothed angels appeared No, he thought, They are not angels. Look to their wings He was right. Their wings are black, pitch-black like an everlasting night. Many of them had a single pair, but some had two and others had three. Three ones had four and only one of them had five - The Fallen arrived – Said Sasha, picking an object from her belt. In a second, a sword with the blade made of pure light appeared – They’re ready for the battle - Yes – Anna said – They are Her body shined in a wave of pure light, and Dateth turned back to not see it. From her back, three pairs of white wings growth, with Anna looking to the Fallen with wrath - Anael – Said the five-winged woman – It’s a surprise to see you here. I thought you are not the battle type. Now, I’m re-thinking A wave of flames attacked the Fallen, screaming. Dateth’s hand was burning - What you’re waiting!? – He screamed – Fight! - AH! Anael generated several light spears and attacked them with a rain of light. As they were impalated, waves of unholy flames devastated them and made of the stores explode. Dateth was attacking them with all his power One of the four-winged tried to attack them using a light sword from the back, but Miles suddenly teleported - It’s a shame to attack an opponent from behind – The child said – I will teach you to have a better behavior. Lightning Chain! Blue lightnings exploded from his hand and eletrocuted the Fallen Angel to death, as the others attacked. Sasha slashed their heads using her light blade - WHO ARE YOU!? – Screamed Zachary - My real name is Anael – Said her – I’m an Angel. My choir are the Ophanim, also called the Thrones. I was sent to Earth to protect you, Zachary White, from them, the Fallen Angels! - My mission is the same – Said Dateth – But I’m a Devil from the Iblis Clan, one of the most powerful houses of the Extra Demons. Miles is a magician who was a pact with me, and Sasha is with Anael because she is an exorcist, and Anael is the Angel designed to guide and protect her - Exactly – Said Miles, attacking them with more lightnings – Light Ring! The ring of light created strongs winds around it, and united several Fallen in a place, eventually dispelling to became shots of light to attack them Anael defeated many of them using a giant wave of pure light, which destroyed many pillars in the proccess. The mall started to break down, and the upper floor, where they were, started to fall - AH! – Zachary screamed, holding in an almost intact pillar – Help me! - Now, the Gran Finale – said Miles – Gravity Trap! The gravity was enhanced and the entire mall started to crumble. Zachary avoided being crushed by a giant rock before the glass roof breaked and glass started to rain over them Zachary protected himself with his arms, as if it would help him. However, a bright light reduced the glass to ashes. A light that came from Anael’s opened left hand - The light of Heaven – She said – Is very useful at such times - DIE, WHORE! – Screamed a female Fallen Angel, appearing behind Anael and attacking her with a light spear Anael avoided and killed her, impalating her through her heart using the same light spear - Ridiculous fallen bitch – She said – They think they are free, but, in truth, they are still imprisioned under their own beliefs - Who are you!? - I said this before – She said – My name is Anael. You’re dumb, Zachary White. Dumb and forgetful - Oh, yeah, of course. I cannot even be surprised of discovering that I has an angel, a demon, a magician and an exorcist in my CLASS! - No. I can’t Anael opened her wings and flied to attack the Fallen Angels who were shoting them from above Zachary only thinking was to run. The mall continued to crumble, but, for him, it was nothing. He runned through a crumbling ground and jumped above a hole, as the roof kept breaking. He runned down through a staircase who was falling too, but he arrived at the end of it before it finally breaked. He runned through a giant hallway before he noticed the black feathers Behind him, the same fifth-winged woman was holding a light spear - You have a choice, Tenth Commander – She said – You can choose death or come with me. It’s your choice He only screamed - I will understand this as the first one - Unholy Flames! Behind her, Dateth breathed a great amount of burning flames, darker then the normal flames. The woman screamed as her clothes were burned, leaving her naked, before she herself was burned to ashes After that, the dark twilight over the mall ended, and the sun shined again, brighter then ever before In a second, the mall was perfect, with people walking. Zachary was surprised to see everything intact - Zachary… – He started – We need to talk about… - NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! After screaming, he turned around when saw the others coming. He started to run, the faster he could Looking from behind, Anael looked to Miles at her side - Yeah – She said – This will be a real problemCategory:Penhaligon Category:Fanon Story